


Restitution

by FrimReaper



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Adler gets what's coming to him, Age Difference, Don't worry nothing crazy happens, Finally able to use that degree buddy lol, Other, Sims and Park are in this fic but they are barely mentioned, Stitch uses his skills as a Pharmacist, fun fact:Bell is listed as a Commander on the cod wiki, just an old man being sappy, mentions of MK-Ultra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrimReaper/pseuds/FrimReaper
Summary: Having discovered Bell's whereabouts before Solovetsky, Perseus stages an assault on the CIA safehouse to bring them back to the collective, and to him.
Relationships: Bell (Call of Duty)/Perseus (Call of Duty: Black Ops Cold War)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifingGale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/gifts).



> This work has been gifted to KnifingGale for being the first author to post Perseus/Bell fics on ao3! Without them, I wouldn't have been confident to write fics for this pairing. Reading their responses to my comments always makes me happy, and the fic they gifted to me will always be cherished <3 
> 
> I will also like to thank my good friend Paranormallydamaged for beta reading the fic and giving the title suggestion. Love you <3

The boardroom was quieter than usual.

Since Volkov and Arash are gone and his right hand operative was missing, the empty seats were almost too upsetting to look at.

Perseus sighed, looking around the empty boardroom. Rudnik and Aldrich were already sent ahead to Solovetsky, and in a few hours Perseus would leave to start the next chapter of his plan, but the spymaster wanted to wait until the last moment to see if there was any news on the status of his right hand operative.

"I know they haven't betrayed me. Arash may have, but not them," Perseus thought, remembering the first time he heard the reports from the Recon squad that was dispatched and scoured the airfield for intel after Arash failed to report back.

_Kadivar was found dead at the scene. Both plane and truck wreckage was found on scene, with multiple casualties reported. Bodies found at possible recon point overlooking the airfield, believed to be killed by American operatives dispatched to terminate Kadivar. Commander [REDACTED] was not found on scene._

Soon after, more reports trickled in, painting a horrible picture for Perseus. He couldn't remember all the details, but all reports had one line that stuck with him.

_Commander [REDACTED] found working alongside American operatives. Goes by the alias "Bell."_

"I still don't believe that they worked alongside the Americans willingly. They must have done something to them," Perseus thought, letting out a sigh.

A knock on the boardroom's door shook Perseus out of his thoughts, and he got up and made his way over to answer the door, and looked at the operative waiting on the other side.

"Any news?" Perseus asked the operative, who nodded and smiled, saying, "We found them, sir." 

Perseus felt a weight lift off from his shoulders as the operative continued, "We tracked down their location to a CIA safehouse in West Berlin. Reconnaissance squads noted that few personnel are seen inside the safehouse when in use."

"Thank you, comrade. Inform Strike Team 7 to mobilize and the Recon squad that found them to lie in wait near the safehouse, then get a helicopter ready. We leave in ten minutes," Perseus ordered the operative, who nodded and left to follow orders before leaving the boardroom himself to find his newest member.

He soon arrived at the laboratory and opened the door, looking at the lone person standing at a desk and looking at Nova 6 samples. 

"I heard the news," Stitch said, turning away from his work and looking over at Perseus.

"They have been tracked down to a safehouse in West Berlin. I have been informed that few personnel operate there, and one of them could be the one who took your eye," Perseus replied, waiting at the door.

"Adler, huh?" Stitch said, a malicious expression spreading across his face. Perseus nodded then said, "It's time for a little retribution, no?" He then added, "We leave in ten minutes. Be ready by then."

"Will do," Stitch replied, and Perseus left him to get ready. The spymaster then made his way to the helicopter that was waiting for him and his operatives, waiting and watching as Strike Team 7 and Stitch climbed aboard. The helicopter then took off, and Perseus was more than ready to bring his right hand operative back to him.

\---

Night was upon West Berlin when Perseus and his team arrived. They exited the helicopter a safe distance away from the safehouse and continued on foot, laying low so that no one knew they were there. 

They arrived at where the Recon squad lay in wait and Perseus let out a whistle, and approached the squad when he received a whistle in return. 

"Did anything happen?" Perseus asked as he laid prone next to one of the operatives, who passed him the binoculars they were using. 

"No movement in the past 12 hours. Lights are on, which implies that there are still personnel inside," the operative replied as Perseus used the binoculars, looking at the safehouse that his right hand operative was tracked down to.

Perseus nodded and continued to look through the binoculars, when a vehicle pulling up caught his attention. He watched as a man wearing sunglasses hopped out of the driver's seat then quickly made his way to the passenger side, opening the door and grabbing the occupant's arm and throwing it over his shoulder to help them walk. Perseus looked at the occupant and his eyes widened, confirming his worst nightmare.

His right hand operative was working with the Americans.

Not wanting to lose track of the mission at hand, Perseus stamped down the thoughts that were circling in his head and watched as the man with the sunglasses dragged Bell to the safehouse door, before they were picked up and strapped onto a gurney. They were then wheeled inside the safehouse, and the door slid closed.

"Lost visual on the target. It is now time to move," Perseus told everyone, handing the binoculars back to the operative. Everyone agreed and quietly moved towards the safehouse, and pressed their backs against the wall.

"Perseus, I brought incapacitation agents. We can deploy them in vents," Stitch whispered to the spymaster, who quietly replied, "Go to the roof and wait for my signal. I will activate my radio and the static will be your signal." 

Stitch nodded and opened the bag he was carrying with him, handing everyone a gas mask. "I must admit, comrade. You came well prepared," Perseus quietly said as he accepted the gas mask and put it on, obscuring his voice and features. 

"This is my one chance to take down Adler. I will do anything to ensure I take revenge," Stitch replied, then left the group to make his way to the roof. 

With Stitch gone, Perseus motioned for his soldiers to follow him. They moved so that they were next to a door, and one of the operatives located the safe house's power box. On Perseus's signal, they cut the power, and the squad breached the door.

Once the door was opened, the operatives threw smoke canisters inside before entering, and everyone took point as they moved inside. Thanks to the gas masks Stitch provided, everyone wasn't hindered by the smoke, and Perseus quietly thanked the operator for thinking ahead. 

The spymaster took a look around the safehouse, and spotted an office through the smoke. He made his way through and looked through the window, and noticed that people were inside. They all looked confused as to why the power was cut, but Perseus wasn't focusing on the group.

He was focusing on them.

They were still strapped to the gurney, and the man with the sunglasses was holding a syringe dangerously close to their eye. Perseus knew right away that they were in trouble and that he had to intervene immediately. The group was about to do something awful to them, and Perseus couldn't let that happen.

He lifted his hand, and knocked on the glass.

Everyone immediately looked over at the noise and quickly stepped back, looking nervous and slightly intimidated. Perseus mused for a moment that it was because the safehouse was filled with smoke and a red glow, while he was wearing a gas mask.

"I believe you have someone important to me," Perseus told the people in the office, venom dripping from his voice.

The man with the sunglasses recovered from his surprise and reacted quickly, unholstering his pistol and pointing it at Bell's head. 

"You must be here on behalf of Perseus," the man replied, which made the spymaster smirk under his mask.

_If only he knew._

"Return them to me, and I will spare your lives. Don't, and you'll suffer a fate worse than you can ever imagine," Perseus said coldly, placing one hand on his radio. If the situation went bad, he needed Stitch to deploy the incapacitation agent immediately.

"Adler, don't listen to him. We need the location of Perseus," a woman inside the office said, which Adler nodded his head. "We're not giving you anyone," Adler told Perseus, pressing the pistol's barrel against the operative's head.

Perseus smirked once more and simply said, "Your choice," before pressing the button on his radio.

Almost immediately, the safehouse grew hazy as the incapacitation agent was released, causing everyone in the office to start coughing before falling down onto the floor, unconscious. Once it was certain that everyone in the office was knocked out, Perseus quickly opened the door to the office and unstrapped Bell from the gurney, then ordered two of his operatives to only pick up Adler and Bell.

Once the two unconscious people were taken out of the building, the operatives grabbed the gas cans that were on the floor and began to pour gasoline on to the ground, intending to burn the safehouse down. While they did so, Perseus noticed papers on the table that was next to the gurney and flipped through them, slowly realizing what the Americans have done to his operative.

They brainwashed them.

"That explains why they betrayed me," Perseus mumbled, then looked over to see a vial of liquid substance on the table. He picked it up and pocketed it, intending to have Stitch utilize his skills to identify it. Perseus then left the office, disregarding the still unconscious people on the floor.

The operatives were done pouring gasoline and waited for everyone to clear the building. Once everyone exited the safehouse, one of the operatives flicked their lighter on and tossed it into the safehouse, resulting in the building slowly but surely being engulfed in flames.

Stitch was already waiting at the extraction zone when everyone returned, and approached Adler's unconscious body with a dark look in his eye. 

"Finally… I have waited far too long..." the one eyed man said as he looked at the unconscious man, already planning on what to do with him. 

The helicopter arrived a few minutes later and everyone entered it, then took off as they watched the safehouse burn. The atmosphere was a lot calmer now that their mission was a success, and Perseus could not wait to have his favorite operative work beside him again.

\---

The moment the team landed back at the safehouse, Bell was immediately taken to the infirmary, while Stitch handed Adler off to one of the operatives so they could disarm him and strap him down in one of the spare rooms. 

Perseus sat beside Bell as Stitch ran some tests, making sure that the incapacitation agent did not affect them too much as they were directly exposed.

"Test results seem alright. They should be fine," Stitch said as he wrote on a clipboard after checking Bell's pulse and shining a light into their eyes. Perseus thanked Stitch, then said, "The Americans brainwashed them. They used MK-Ultra."

Stitch looked over at Perseus, then said with a sigh, "Did you see any drugs or chemicals that were used? I must know." Perseus nodded and dug into his coat pocket, pulling out the vial taken from the office. 

Stitch took it and looked at the label, then said, "Lysergic acid diethylamide. Commonly used in MK-Ultra programs. Luckily I did not see any signs of use on them, so the Americans did not have time to use it."

Perseus let out a sigh of relief, glad to hear the news. If they drugged his favorite operative, then the Americans would have been in a world of hurt.

A knock on the door then distracted both men, and they turned to see an operative standing in the doorway. "The American is waking up. We have disarmed and strapped him down, so he shouldn't be a problem." 

"Go ahead, comrade. I'll remain here," Perseus told Stitch, who nodded and left the room, clearly excited to get his revenge. Once Stitch left, Perseus turned back to Bell and sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair off their forehead. 

"You have been through so much comrade… it was my fault that Arash did this to you," Perseus said, holding onto Bell's arm. "I should have seen that he was jealous and I should have taken action. If I knew that he was intending to kill you, I should have killed him first."

He then patted their arm, saying, "I do not know what the Americans did to you, but I will make sure that you remember who you were to me, and to the collective."

Perseus then sighed again and looked down at the floor, but his head shot up when he heard groaning and the shuffling of fabric coming from beside him. He watched as Bell's eyes slowly opened, hazy and unfocused.

"Adler…? What happened?" They slurred, then moved their head so that they locked eyes with Perseus. They quickly jumped off the cot and pulled out their pistol, panic quickly taking over confusion.

"Perseus…!" Bell hissed, pointing their pistol at the spymaster's head. They expected Perseus to make a move or shoot them, but they didn't expect his reaction.

Perseus only looked at them with sorrow, now understanding what the Americans did. 

They wiped their memories and made it so that he was their enemy.

"You don't remember who you are, do you?" Perseus asked, which made Bell confused. "What are you talking about? I know who I am," they retorted, not moving their arm.

Perseus sighed and motioned for Bell to sit down on the cot, who hesitated at first but eventually sat down, pistol held firmly in their hand.

"Why did you say that I didn't know who I am? Where am I? And where's Adler?" Bell demanded, to which Perseus said, "There is a lot to cover. I'll try my best to tell you everything."

\---

Adler didn't expect to be the one restrained when he woke up, nor did he expect to see the man whose eye he took out more than a decade prior.

"Wakey wakey, Adler," Stitch said as he tapped his face lightly, before winding his hand back and slapping the American hard against the cheek. Adler let out a grunt, his cheek burning as his sunglasses were knocked off his face.

"I didn't expect to see you again. I hope the prison guards treated you well," Adler said weakly, looking down at his sunglasses. His face was then grabbed and moved so that he was facing Stitch, who had a knife in his hand. He only looked at it, already knowing what was about to happen. He watched and waited as Stitch slowly brought the blade to his eye, but was interrupted by the door behind Stitch being flung open.

Adler! What have you done to me?!" Bell demanded as they stormed into the room, shoving Stitch aside. Perseus arrived shortly after, standing beside Bell and glaring at the American.

"I suppose that you finally know the truth, kid," Adler said with a sigh, looking up into Bell's hate filled eyes. 

"Perseus told me everything. You took me from the collective… you brainwashed me to be someone I'm not… you used me as a tool!" Bell said angrily, clenching their fists. They were ready to pull out their pistol and end Adler's life there, but they were stopped by Perseus placing a hand on their shoulder and gently moving them aside.

"Your plan has failed, American. Your comrades are dead, and no one is coming to save you. You will come with us to Solovetsky, and you will watch the new age of the Soviet Union begin," Perseus told Adler, who began to seethe. "Once that is done, you will be left to the mercy of comrade Kuzmin."

Perseus then took a step back, allowing Bell to return in front of Adler. "Sweet dreams," they told him, their voice dripping with malice, before punching Adler in the head and knocking him out.

The last thing he saw and before everything went black was Stitch, Bell, and Perseus standing over him, along with a overwhelming sense of hopelessness. 

\---

"Solovetsky. Stand by for the detonation order."

"Yes, sir."

"I think you deserve this moment, comrade," Perseus told Bell, handing them the radio. Bell accepted the radio, looking over at Perseus, then the area around them. They were at Solovetsky Islands, looking out onto the ocean. The water was clear and birds were singing, unaware of what was going to happen. 

Beside them, they saw Perseus along with Stitch, the latter holding onto Adler who was chained and unable to move, only watch. He looked angry, which only humored Bell. Behind them, Rudnik and Aldrich were watching alongside everyone who operated in the collective.

Bell turned back to Adler and smiled at him as they locked eyes, then pressed the receiver. 

"Let the new Soviet era begin. Detonate the nukes."

The look of fury on Adler's face made Bell laugh, and they turned to Perseus as he patted Bell on the shoulder. In the distance, bright flashes of light could be seen for a moment before flickering out.

"We now enter a new chapter of the Soviet Union. The Central Committee will be more surprised than the CIA, but what we did here was for the best interests of the Motherland," Perseus told Bell, giving them a reassuring smile. He then turned to Adler, and said, "He's all yours, comrade Kuzmin. Go get your revenge."

"With pleasure," Stitch replied as he grabbed Adler and dragged him towards the monasteries, everyone but Perseus and Bell following behind the two men.

Once they were gone, Bell looked down at their feet and sighed. Perseus sensed their hesitation and asked, "What is it, comrade?" He asked, holding Bell's shoulder.

"Well… what you told me when you explained everything… was it true? Were we together?" They asked, looking up nervously at Perseus. 

The spymaster smiled and nodded, gently trailing his hand down so that he gently held Bell's hand. "That was the truth. We loved each other dearly." 

Bell nodded, then blushed as Perseus lifted his arm so he could kiss their hand. He gave them a reassuring smile, which made them feel more calm. 

"I cannot tell you how happy I am right now. We ushered in a new chapter of our lives together. That is all I ever wanted," Perseus said quietly, then let go of Bell's hand. He then motioned for Bell to follow him, saying, "Come. We still have much to do."

Bell sighed affectionately and smiled, then followed closely behind Perseus. 

They were ready for a new chapter alongside Perseus.


End file.
